


Carpe Noctem

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post-ep forSGTE, SGTJ.





	Carpe Noctem

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Carpe Noctem  
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com  
Category: Josh/Sam, drabble for saminbrief  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Post-ep for 'SGTE, SGTJ.'   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

*

**Carpe Noctem by Michelle K.**

Sam's drunk, and Josh's body is so close, but he still can't stop thinking about his father, about the curt conversation he couldn't bear to continue.

"Sorry Toby and Donna couldn't help me put you to bed," Josh says with a half-smirk.

"That's never been my thing," Sam mutters. 

"Good to know." He helps him to the bed, swaying himself until he plops onto the mattress. "Sam...I know things have.....you're okay, right?"

He knows Josh wouldn't be able to handle any answer but "I'm fine," so that's what he grants him. Kissing him, Sam does his best imitation of happiness.

END


End file.
